emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7503 (16th May 2016)
Plot Charity is in a bad mood on the morning of her second wedding anniversary to Declan. Chas informs Aaron and Liv that Gordon has left them almost half a million pounds between them in his will. Aaron refuses the money, and Liv copies him, insisting they don't need his money. Pierce shows Rhona a house he is considering moving into, and invites her along to the viewing. Pierce sees a picture on Vanessa's phone and realises it is Kirin. Tracy drags David out before his first chemotherapy session tomorrow. At Butlers Farm, Moira tries to get replacement tickets to the concert, but has no luck. Cain presents his wife with a toolbox with a bunch of roses and tickets for a night away inside. Moira gives Cain her card and decides to get the tickets back from Charity. Aaron thanks Chas for coming to the mortuary to support him. Laurel and Harriet find Ashley praying in the church, and Harriet agrees to take him on as her curate. Tracy tries to cheer David up in pub. Pierce watches on as Rakesh tells Priya that he is hopeful about returning to work. Rhona and Vanessa arrive and Pierce explains he won't be moving out just yet, as the property he looked round wasn't up to scratch. Vanessa questions if Rhona is falling for Pierce but Rhona goes on the defensive. Tracy dares David to prank call Charity behind the bar. Rakesh explains to Priya that his partners didn't ask him back to work, as Pierce has taken his place at the firm. Pierce tells Rakesh he will not take the job, and he can go back to work, on the condition that he tells him where Kirin is. Rakesh refuses and Priya insists they don't know where he is. Charity threatens David and Tracy with a fork when she figures out it was them who were prank calling her. Moira shows up and demands the return of the tickets but Charity has no idea what she is talking about. Rhona explains to Vanessa she is not that desperate to go for Pierce, and he is still grieving. Aaron gets emotional as he and Chas visit Edna's grave. Moira informs Cain about the tickets but Cain says Charity can have them. Chas insists Aaron needs to look forward and see how strong he is. Chas gets her son to smile as she sings along to the radio in the car. Ashley suggests to Laurel, Harriet and Sandy that they could possibly name the village hall in Edna's honour. Pierce grabs Vanessa's phone out her bag in the pub. Charity and Robert struggle to believe Aaron could turn down that much money. Aaron listens in as Robert tells Charity he will talk Aaron round somehow. Aaron confronts him and blames Robert for him bottling it at the mortuary. Robert tries to apologies to Aaron but he tolds Robert that he will never change. Aaron orders Robert out of the pub, and his life. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Front garden *Hotten Road *David's Shop - Interior *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Unknown Mortuary - Corridor and Family Viewing Room *St. Mary's Church - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Cemetery Notes *This was the final episode Kate Oates was credited as series producer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,160,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes